Pago justo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Future!fic. Por mucho que Kise adore a Kuroko, a veces también surgen problemas entre ellos. Problemas que exigen un pago justo. Mención de AoKaga. Crack-ish.


**Comunidad: **minutitos livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **10. Mango.

**Notas:** Future!fic.

* * *

**Pago justo.**

Dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, Kise tiene una rutina de belleza que no puede descuidar y de la que Aomine suele burlarse desde que supo de su existencia, cuando iban en su tercer año en Teiko y durante un campamento de entrenamiento. Dicha rutina comienza nada más suena el despertador, siempre a las 6:15 de la madrugada y que él apaga rápidamente, para no despertar a Kuroko, que suele levantarse a las 7:00, para poner en marcha su propia rutina para antes de ir al trabajo.

Kise se pone de pie con dificultad, desprendiéndose de las sábanas cálidas y a veces, del abrazo de Kuroko, que sólo atina a darse la vuelta entre las mantas, dispuesto a que nada interrumpa su sueño. Kise lo observa entonces, con el cabello enredado como el nido de un pájaro y la boca abierta al dormir como la de esos niños que cuida todos los días, enseñándoles el ABC. Luego se inclina para besar su frente y revolver un poco más su cabello, si es que eso es posible, maravillándose por las vueltas del destino, que los han llevado hasta allí.

—Buenos días, Kurokocchi —susurra en su oído, a lo que él responde con un murmullo incomprensible, antes de volver a cubrirse con las mantas como si fueran un capullo protector. Ante dicha señal, Kise se encamina hacia el baño, donde primeramente se cepilla los dientes para después aplicarse una mascarilla de mango, así como una de barro y aloe, mientras espera a que el agua de la ducha se caliente, pues la regla principal dentro del trabajo como modelo es estar siempre limpio y presentable, lo que incluye además ropa de moda y la utilización de perfumes caros. En resumen: pulcritud 24/7, cosa que además, ya se ha convertido en un hábito para él.

Cuando por fin entra a la ducha ya son las 6:30 y el sol ha comenzado a despuntar a través del cristal del baño, creando una serie de luces multicolores en el suelo de mosaico y también sobre su espalda, vuelta hacia esa misma luz. A veces y si está de muy buen humor, Kise canta mientras se enjabona, empezando por su cabello y descendiendo hasta los dedos de sus pies, pero sólo lo hace si considera que no molestará a Kuroko, lo que suele suceder a menudo, pues Kise es bastante entusiasta con sus interpretaciones y puede obsesionarse con una canción hasta el hartazgo, mientras que Kuroko prefiere el silencio, sobre todo si la noche anterior se desvelaron y no precisamente a causa del trabajo.

Kise está muy ocupado recordando detalle a detalle la noche anterior, que apenas y nota sus movimientos, por lo que abre la llave del agua caliente sin apenas darse cuenta y no puede evitar soltar un grito capaz de despertar a todo el vecindario cuando la siente sobre su piel, hirviendo casi, lo que sin duda dejará marcas rojas por algún tiempo. Pero eso no es lo que más le sorprende (suele ser descuidado cuando piensa en Kurokocchi, no puede evitarlo y tampoco quiere), sino que gracias al agua caliente, ha descubierto unas pequeñas heridas en su espalda, que no dejan de palpitar al ritmo de su corazón y que sin duda le causarán problemas en la agencia.

—Jeez, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, cuando por fin sale de la ducha y se detiene frente al espejo más cercano para mirar más de cerca las marcas de uñas que el joven le ha dejado, a la par de unos cuantos rasguños y lo que claramente parece una mordida en la base de su cuello.

A él, por supuesto, no le molestan tales muestras de afecto (aunque duelan bastante y luzcan mucho peor), pero sabe que su representante no estará feliz. Si le hubieran dicho, antes siquiera de pensar en salir con Kuroko, que era tal desastre en la cama, nunca lo habría creído y sabía que ese aire de indiferencia e incluso aburrimiento que rodeaba a su esposo, sólo serviría para hacer más increíble su historia, por mucho que fuese cierta.

—¡No es justo! —dice, soltando un suspiro y tras aplicarse una crema para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas, así como también desaparecer las marcas (gracias a Dios la de sus dientes ya se está desvaneciendo, pero no puede hacer nada con respecto a los rasguños, que abarcan la parte superior de su espalda, justo en donde Kuroko se aferró a él la noche anterior)—. ¡No es justo, Kurokocchi!

Quiere decírselo, pero se le hace tarde y aún no ha completado toda su rutina, por lo que sólo se limita a lanzarle una rápida mirada mientras sale de la habitación, unos segundos después, completamente vestido y perfumado, para hacer el desayuno.

Kuroko nunca ha sido bueno cocinando, salvo huevos cocidos y Kise siempre está más que feliz de dejarle algo hecho, pues Kuroko es quien se hace cargo de la cena, dado que ambos comen en sus respectivos trabajos. Y aunque sigue pensando que no es justo, en realidad Kise no está molesto con él, por lo que prepara un omelette, una ensalada y sirve jugo mientras él se come un sandwich, pues no soporta la comida pesada por las mañanas y no quiere aumentar aún más el regaño que recibirá.

—Kurokocchi, el desayuno está listo. Levántate —dice Kise, cinco minutos antes de que suene el despertador de Kuroko y nuevamente inclinándose hacia él para susurrarle en el oído, apartando los mechones de cabello de su oreja, que muerde suavemente cuando Kuroko no hace ademán de levantarse—. Vamos, Kurokocchi.

—Hnng, estás siendo molesto... Ryouta-kun —los párpados de Kuroko tiemblan antes de abrirse y enfocar la figura de Kise a su lado, luciendo impecable y listo para irse a trabajar.

—Hice un omelette. Levántate si no quieres que se enfríe —dice Kise, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, no sin antes al menos cerciorarse de que Kuroko se ha incorporado en la cama, frotándose los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño. Y es que Kuroko es una persona totalmente diferente por las mañanas, casi como un zombie que tiene que arrastrar fuera de las mantas, para sentarlo a la mesa del desayuno (al menos los fines de semana) y casi darle de comer en la boca, pues siempre tarda mucho en salir de ese mundo de ensueño del que Kise no sabe nada, pero del que no puede evitar sentir curiosidad—. Cuando regrese quiero hablar de algo contigo, ¿tendrás tiempo?

—Ajá —dice Kuroko, dirigiendo sus ojos somnolientos hacia él, lo que hace que casi esté a punto de perdonarlo por el regaño que todavía no recibe, pero que es más que seguro.

—¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Cuando Kise desciende las escaleras de su casa, su representante ya lo está esperando dentro del automóvil de cristales cromados que usan para proteger su identidad, pero sobre todo la de Kuroko. Kise no quiere que nadie se entere de dónde viven, porque seguramente comenzarían a molestarlo, no sólo fans cuya admiración ha ido mucho más allá, sino también los miembros de la prensa. Hasta ahora, la habilidad de Kuroko para mimetizarse con su ambiente lo ha salvado de muchas situaciones peligrosas, pero Kise no quiere arriesgarse a que suceda algo más.

—Buenos días, Ryouta. ¿Estás listo para la sesión de hoy? —le pregunta la mujer, nada más Kise se sienta a su lado.

—Sí —dice Kise, tanteando el terreno—. Este... Yuuko-san, ¿para qué catálogo son estas fotos? —Kise reza porque no sea el de verano, aunque sería lo más lógico dado que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero como siempre tiene mala suerte, no le sorprende escuchar que tomarán fotos de trajes de baño y ropa de temporada, lo que significa exponer sus músculos, entre ellos los de su espalda lastimada.

Sin duda recibirá un buen regaño.

.

Y lo hace, cuando sale del cambiador para encontrarse con Yuuko-chan y el fotógrafo, llevando el cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás por un estilista profesional, que apenas y le ha retocado el rostro con polvo traslúcido, para darle un efecto más realista a las fotos.

Al principio piensa que todo irá bien, que puede disimular posando de manera que no se vea nada y de que si se detecta alguna irregularidad se retoque, aunque sus fotos son bien conocidas por no tener ni un solo retoque o edición. Pero entonces el fotógrafo le pide que gire su torso y se aparte el cabello del rostro con el brazo libre, de manera que los músculos de sus brazos y también los dorsales resalten bajo la luz artificial, que ilumina la escenografía de una playa cualquiera.

—¡Ryouta, ¿qué demonios tienes ahí?! —pregunta Yuuko, cuando, bajo el flash de la cámara, los pequeños surcos rojizos se hacen más que visibles.

—Eh...

Kise no tiene tiempo de responder, mucho menos de inventarse una mentira; no serviría de nada. La mujer se acerca a él, ordenando que detengan la sesión con un movimiento de la mano y sin ningún cuidado, dado que él no lo tiene por sí mismo, lo obliga a voltearse para observar las marcas, que han echado a perder la sesión del día y con ella, también han tirado bastante dinero a la basura.

—¿Qué es esto, Ryouta? ¿Acaso no sabías que teníamos la sesión del catálogo de verano pronto? ¿No sabías... No sabes que tienes que cuidarte mejor?

—¡Ya sé! —dice Kise, entre avergonzado y furioso, porque no está acostumbrado a los gritos, siendo el hijo menor y mimado de una familia con dos hermanas mayores y posteriormente idolatrado por miles de fans—. Lo siento de verdad, las cosas se salieron de control, pero no es como si yo pudiera detenerlas del todo.

—Puedes —dice la mujer, clavándole un dedo de uña larga en el pecho, ya que no se puede empeorar más la situación—. Si te quedas quieto en los días en los que _sabes_ que tenemos sesiones donde se requiere que muestres tu piel. Oh, Ryouta, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —dice ella, masajeándose la frente por sobre sus gafas de montura cuadrada, que ocultan sus ojos castaños, llenos de vitalidad a pesar de su edad—. Primero das el anuncio de que sales con un chico sin el consentimiento de la agencia, lo que pudo poner en peligro tu carrera. Luego te casas, aunque eso es secreto todavía y espero que lo siga siendo. Y ahora esto. Por suerte tenemos photoshop, pero sabes que no es política usarlo en nuestros modelos. Su encanto reside en que es natural, no editado. Así que por eso es importante que te cuides, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, señora. Lo siento mucho.

—Bueno, con eso es suficiente. Supongo que hoy tendremos que dedicarnos a algo más, quizá el catálogo de trajes sastre para Armani, aunque la fecha de entrega todavía es lejana —dice ella, alejándose para ir en busca del maquillador y del personal de vestuario, que tendrá que arreglar los trajes para su inmediata implementación—. Quizá pueda usar esto para tener la sesión de trajes de baño en una playa real, ya veremos, Ryouta, pero ten por seguro que se te descontará algo de tu paga por el gasto de recursos que hubo hoy.

—Sí, señora —dice Kise, dispuesto a ir a cambiarse y pensando que no es justo que Kuroko no le deje poner marcas en su cuello porque _¿Qué van a pensar los niños?_, mientras que él resulta regañado por algo que él no causó, explícitamente al menos.

—Y Ryouta...

—¿Sí?

—La próxima vez amarra a tu novio si es necesario. Ya sé que son jóvenes pero...

Kise no llega a saber qué_ pero_ puede haber, pero se lo imagina. Una sonrisa tonta se extiende por su rostro, pero no dura demasiado, ahora que ha arruinado el día, sabe que no tendrá tiempo para pensar ni en eso ni en nada hasta que no acabe la jornada.

.

Kise llega tarde a casa ese día. Está exhausto, pero de alguna manera ha logrado recuperar el tiempo perdido, por lo que tiene la esperanza de que su próximo cheque llegue completo y a tiempo para su cumpleaños, que planea celebrar con un pequeño viaje hacia Europa, pero sólo si Kuroko quiere.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anuncia, tras quitarse los zapatos en la entrada y cambiarlos por unos de tela. Todavía no ha decidido si está enfadado con Kuroko o no, quizá tienen que hablarlo primero antes de cualquier cosa.

—Bienvenido, Ryouta-kun —dice Kuroko, que lo espera en la sala, con un libro abierto a la altura de los ojos, que apenas y desvía para verlo—. Te dejé la cena en la cocina, sólo tienes que calentarla.

—Ah, sí, ¡gracias! —dice Kise, sopesando si debe de traer la cuestión a colación de una vez o si debe esperar a después de cenar, momento que ambos tendrán libre. Al final, se decanta por decirlo de una vez, pues nunca se le ha dado bien esperar hechos cruciales o poco placenteros y de esto podría desprenderse un conflicto que ya quiere superar—. Oye, Kurokocchi...

—¿Hm? —nuevamente Kuroko apenas y levanta los ojos de su lectura, una novela policiaca que ha estado de moda desde hace unas cuantas semanas y que por fin ha logrado atrapar a Kuroko.

—Hoy, en el trabajo, me regañaron —Kise, que está a medio camino entre la cocina y la sala, decide tomar asiento frente a Kuroko, cuyo único signo de que lo está escuchando es que mueve los ojos de manera mucho más lenta de la habitual, lo que indica que no está metido del todo en la historia—. Por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa, Ryouta-kun? —una leve arruga aparece en la frente de Kuroko, pues no sabe qué ha hecho esta vez o si Kise está bromeando, para variar.

—¡Sí! ¡Por esto que hiciste! —dice Kise, desabrochándose rápidamente la camisa blanca para dejar expuestas a la luz tenue de las lámparas las marcas que, aunque fueron un placer en el momento, ese día le han causado todo tipo de sufrimientos.

—Ah —dice Kuroko, desviando su vista unos segundos hacia la piel desnuda de Kise, que la noche anterior había comenzado besando para después dejar su marca en él—. Lo siento mucho, Ryouta-kun.

—No pude hacer la sesión de trajes de baño debido a esto, Yuuko-chan estaba realmente enojada conmigo —dice, desahogándose por fin de todo el estrés del día—. Hasta me dijo que si era necesario te amarrara.

—No suena mal, deberíamos de intentarlo.

—¡Kurokocchi, estoy tratando de explicar algo aquí! —dice Kise, ya exasperado de la indiferencia de Kuroko. No es que no le importe, pero a veces suele estar demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos o en sus asuntos como para ver los de los demás, al menos de manera inmediata.

—Lo sé, Ryouta-kun. Y de verdad lo siento, ¿es acaso mi culpa que me hagas sentir tan bien que ni siquiera sé lo que hago? —sus palabras van acompañadas de una mirada tan significativa que Kise siente cómo la sangre le sube a las mejillas en menos de dos segundos, aunque hace mucho tiempo que pasaron la etapa de la vergüenza.

—Está bien, Kurokocchi. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿vale?

Kuroko responde con un asentimiento antes de sumergirse nuevamente en otro mundo, donde seguramente es un detective tratando de atrapar a un asesino, como en cientos de miles de libros. A Kise no le importa en realidad, todavía está rumiando sus palabras anteriores, repasándolas en su mente en cada detalle, desde la inflexión de voz hasta su lenguaje corporal, pues Kuroko nunca le ha dicho textualmente cómo se siente cuando hacen el amor, aunque sus suspiros y palabras entrecortadas ya dicen lo suficiente.

—Bueno, da igual. Al menos eso me valió un viaje a la playa, ¿no?

.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Kise ya ha terminado de cenar, de lavar los platos y también su rutina de belleza para antes de dormir, Kuroko lo alcanza en la habitación cuando ya está a punto de acostarse. Al parecer, ya ha terminado el libro o al menos ha descubierto al culpable de la historia, por la manera en que sus ojos brillan y se dirige a él un poco exaltado.

—Ryouta, decía en serio lo de hace rato. Lo siento mucho —Kuroko se sienta a su lado en la cama, mirándolo apenas bajo la suave luz de las lámparas de noche, que son las últimas en apagarse siempre. Kise sonríe, porque sus palabras confirman lo que estaba pensando antes y es que, aunque parezca indiferente por momentos, a Kuroko le importa.

—Está bien, ya pasó —dice Kise, mientras abre las mantas para introducirse en ellas y obtener por fin un descanso reparador para los quehaceres de ese día. Sin embargo, Kuroko tiene una idea diferente.

—Seré más cuidadoso esta vez —dice el de ojos azules, también entrando en las sábanas, aunque con otras intenciones, que se hacen patentes cuando sus labios buscan los de Ryouta y sus manos su espalda, acariciándola en vez de lastimarla como la noche anterior.

—Eso espero —dice Kise entre risas. Supone que es un pago justo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

.

Aunque Kuroko prometió ser más cuidadoso, es muy difícil mantener su promesa cuando a los hechos se refiere. Por eso, Kise sostiene sus manos en alto unas horas más tarde, siendo él quien lo llena de besos mientras se mueve dentro suyo, dejándose llevar, quizá, por toda la presión del día.

Kuroko quiere tocarlo, sabe que de otro modo no podrá soportarlo más. Necesita aferrarse a alguien y nada más seguro que él, con su suave olor a perfume y colonia para después del afeitado. Su cuerpo va poniéndose rígido, en anticipación del orgasmo, pero justo antes de que este llegue y sin explicación racional alguna, se oye un gran estruendo, seguido por el lloriqueo de Kise.

—¡Ay! —grita, con lo que el movimiento se detiene y Kuroko puede sentir cómo su erección se desvanece, pero es lo que menos le importa, porque cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, no puede dejar de reír.

Kise se ha pegado con la cabecera de la cama, aunque nadie está seguro de cómo sucedió.

—¡No es divertido, Tetsuya! —dice él, que suele llamarlo por su nombre de pila cuando el asunto es serio, pero en este momento el uso de su nombre sólo lo hace reír aún más—. Esto va a dejar una marca, ¿qué se supone que voy a decir mañana en el trabajo?

Kuroko, que se retuerce en la cama, riéndose sin cesar, prefiere no contestar la pregunta.

—No es gracioso —dice Kise, una vez Kuroko ha dejado de reír, aunque le tomó al menos un minuto dejar de hacerlo, así como a él calmarse.

—Lo siento. Voy a buscar el botiquín, quizá podamos hacer algo —dice Kuroko, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño, donde tienen toda clase de material de primeros auxilios, sobre todo como repuesto para las clases que Kuroko imparte. Mientras se dirige hacia allá, Kuroko no puede evitar sonreír, aunque sólo ligeramente, el fantasma de una sonrisa. Vivir con Kise es toda una experiencia y él no se arrepiente ni de un segundo de ella.

Lástima que no puedan retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes, al menos por esa noche, pero les quedan muchas más para compensarlo y Kuroko sabe que ya es tiempo de un pago justo para todo lo que Kise (una risita escapa de sus labios al volverlo a recordar), ha tenido que sufrir.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Omake._

—Hey, ¿escuchaste lo de Kise? —le pregunta Aomine a Kagami una noche, mientras ambos ven la NBA en televisión de paga—. El muy idiota se pegó en la frente mientras estaba con Tetsu, ya sabes. Le quedó una marca tan grande que casi lo despiden, los gritos de su jefa se podían escuchar hasta tu América. Aunque supongo que no se perdió mucho, ¿eh? No tiene nada por cerebro que lamentar.

Aomine ríe y contagiado por su risa, Kagami lo imita.

—Qué idiota, ¿no? —dice Aomine entre risas, dando el tema por finalizado, aunque planea molestar a Kise con ello nada más lo vea.

Unas horas después, mientras ambos están en la cama, Aomine se golpea la frente con la cabecera de la suya, en una imitación tan perfecta que, aunque Kagami no escuchó la historia de primera mano por parte de Kuroko, no puede evitar reír al pensar en lo estúpido de la situación.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos ven a Kuroko por casualidad, Aomine no es el único que tiene el moretón de un golpe en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó, Kagami-kun? ¿Acaso Aomine-kun y tú se pelearon?

—Cállate, Kuroko, no necesitas saberlo —dice el pelirrojo, ocultando el moretón que tiene en la comisura izquierda de la boca, donde el puño de Aomine impactó cuando lo escuchó reírse como un desquiciado. Normalmente eso habría preocupado a cualquier otro, pero tratándose de Aomine es casi normal. Es un idiota, después de todo.

Kuroko sonríe, adivinando más o menos la situación.

—Supongo que no.

Pero Kise sí, al menos para subir un poco su moral y Kuroko planea decírselo nada más llegue a casa de su sesión de fotos en Noruega, que su representante usó como castigo y también como excusa para hacerlo usar todo tipo de abrigos y gorros de lana que ocultaran la prueba del delito, de una de las noches más divertidas y extrañas que Kuroko pasaría con él.

**FIN.**


End file.
